


honeybee

by ddeanosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves bees, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and Summarizing, dean and cas go on a date, i wrote this about a post i made on twitter while having a deancas breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeanosaur/pseuds/ddeanosaur
Summary: Dean takes Cas on a date to a honey bee farm
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never written anything before so this is probably bad. i also didn’t check for spelling/grammar mistakes so there’s probably plenty. and this is hella short i’m sorry 😭

Sam and Jack went out on a hunt and would be gone for the weekend so Dean and Cas were alone in the bunker. After a day or two things started to get boring just sitting at home so Dean proposes an idea. 

“I have a surprise, get dressed and get in the car” Dean said as he rushed off to get ready himself. 

Cas put on a pair of jeans and his white shirt that had a cute little bee on it. It was a little cold so he threw on his trench coat and his shoes and met Dean by the Impala. 

“Dee where are we goingggg” Cas said, he sounded annoyed that he didn’t know the plans but he had a cute little smile and his cheeks were stained pink. 

“It’s a surprise honeybee, come on get in the car”

Dean played the mixtape he had given Cas as a gift a few years ago with all his favorite Led Zeppelin songs on it. He and Cas both sang along to their favorite ones. 

Eventually they pulled up to a small farm outside of town, there wasn’t many people there so it was nice and quiet. 

They went into the little store and bought some lunch, Dean got a ham sandwich and Cas got a fresh pepperoni roll. 

After they ate Dean grabbed the sleeve of Cas’ coat and dragged him to the honeybee part of the farm. There was an older man wearing a beekeeper uniform and was attending to the bees. 

Dean looked over at Cas who was grinning like a little kid. His eyes were huge and sparkling. He looked over to Dean and blushed. 

“Thank you Dee” Cas said as he pulled Dean into a hug. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and held him for a moment. 

“Of course baby, but I have one more surprise” 

Cas’ face lit up again as Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. He dropped to one knee. 

“Castiel, ever since you pulled me from hell I knew we had something special. It took me a while to figure out what that something was but we have both come so far and Cas I love you so goddamn much. Will you marry me?” 

Cas pulled Dean up and kissed him. He pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against Deans before whispering “of course”

Dean slid the ring onto Cas’ finger and grabbed his hand and led him to the bees. 

Cas stared at them and started telling Dean cute little facts about them. He started to talk, and eventually sing to them. Dean just watched his fiancée with awe. 

After Cas was done with the bees he and Dean went to the little shops and bought some fresh honey and honey comb. Cas had insisted on buying one of this little bee hive honey stirrers. Cas also got a new bee T-shirt and hoodie. 

On the ride home they listened to some more music and sang along. 

When they got home Dean taught Cas how to eat the honey comb and made them both some hot tea with their fresh honey. They went into Deans room to lay on the bed and watch a movie. 

As they looked through the channels Dean out on Dirty Dancing and they watched the cheesy movie and the cuddled together. 

Cas fell asleep about half way through and Dean followed shortly after. They slept tangled together under the covers as the movie continued. 

A short while later Sam and Jack came home. Jack went to go shower and Sam changed them went looking for Cas and Dean. When no one answered when he knocked on Dean’s door he slowly opened it. He smiled at the adorable picture in front of him until he noticed the diamond on Cas’ ring finger. 

“HOLY SHIT”


End file.
